Real
by MariDark
Summary: The after and the before of the defeat of one Lord Voldemort in the world of superheroes, gods and magic cubes. In a world where the male version of Harriet Potter's life is turned into a book and then a movie and suddenly she is the perfect female cosplay of one Harry Potter, plus magic. Sequel/Spin-Off of my other fic, 'Fictional'.
1. Nick Fury

Real

* * *

Nick Fury wasn't the kind of person to watch silly movies and read child books.

But when a British woman suddenly becomes much too famous and reaches a certain level of richness, as any other new member of the world's first class, S.H.I.E.L.D. investigates.

It is 2001, a new century is beginning, and it has been only one year since the former assassin know as Black Widow entered their agency, two since first direct contact with the former Russian agent, and the Council notices _her_.

Joan Rowling, born in Yate, England, on July 31, 1965, J.K. Rowling came from a lower middle class family before becoming one of the most well women in the world. Pen name, J.K., came from the incorporation of grandmother's name, Katherine. The woman had a surprisingly difficult life before the fame. Has a male child called James, born in 1993, afterwards divorced her Spanish husband and moved closer to her sister, Liza, who lived in Edinburgh. Sold the _Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone_ book for and equivalent of $4000.

And thus her wallet started getting heavier and heavier.

It has been some time since he had been on the field, and everyone told him to not go because it was definitely too much for _him_ , of all agents. Or rather, _he_ was _too much_ for the mission. But it is a gut feeling telling him to go, so go he does.

It is one of those social events, the Harry Potter themed ones, where fans reunited to get a chance to meet their idol's creator. He sits there, drinking some damn good coffee and reading her first book. It takes hours until the event ends and everyone leaves the bookstore. She hasn't left it, even if she was taken from the main room hours ago, and enters it again with her eyes shining with happiness as she looked around the empty store. Soon, her eyes fell on him and she tilts her head, red hair spilling over her shoulder as she walks towards his table.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the store is closed."

"I know." She blinks at him, a crooked smile on her lips.

"I'm actually waiting for quite some time to speak with you, Miss Rowling."

"Well, you weren't the only one." He chuckles at her response, slowly shaking his head as he stood up from his chair and offers his hand.

"Not for the same reason. And, unlike them, I have the authorization for staying here after your little meet and greet." Her grip is strong and confident as she shook his hand.

"Then, I'm most curious for your reason of waiting so long." He only smirks and offers her the seat in front of him, she accepts it gracefully, siting slowly without breaking eye-contact. "May I have your name?"

"Call me Agent Fury, from the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"That's a long name."

"You're not the first to say that."

* * *

"Is that a fucking Voldemort?!"

Now, that meeting seemed much far away now, yet still fresh in his mind. That day, he had walked out of the bookstore late in the night after a rather pleasant evaluation, and an even more pleasant conversation. The woman had come out to be a clean slate, she wouldn't, probably, be much of a bother.

After the meeting, he had loosely accompanied the series, enjoying the fantastical, if not naive, work of a smart woman he had met years ago.

But now, as he watched the impossible and destructive battle, two supposedly fictional characters fighting with destructive prowess he had only in the likes of Hulk or Thor, Nick couldn't help but think that those movies didn't really captured the danger and deadly thing that was, and could be, magic.

It was a show of light and energy. Their satellites were detecting levels of energy never seen in only one place. Those two individuals battling ( _Director, civilian visuals confirming the names 'Harry Potter' and 'Tom'!_ ) were pure power houses. His thoughts turned to Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. and couldn't help but think that if they could _control_ and _connect_ they would have possible infinite energy. Limitless power.

"Sir, our helicopters already are over the area, we have our own visuals and ready to act."

"Is Barton in our teams over there?"

"No, sir. He has yet to get there."

"Tell him to put them down when he gets there, but try not to kill them. What about Coulson?" An earpiece was handled to him. "Coulson, give me your thoughts."

"Sir, we already have casualties. Just now, there was an explosion, and their energy seems to be forming an seemingly impenetrable dome around them."

"Test that theory out."

Noise of a machine gun being fired could be heard, and through their cameras the image of the dome blocking the bullets. The gunning stopped seconds after it started.

"Theory confirmed."

"Do not attempt to shoot at it again. We don't want anything rebounding and hitting the civilians."

The dome glowed fiercely before disappearing. The 'Harry Potter' unknown and the 'Tom' unknown were at its center, the girl shot a beam of light at 'Tom', it hit the other being squarely in its chest (it was much deformed, scarily alike the descriptions on the Harry Potter books - he was reluctant in believing that they were fictional characters, though. So he opted to cal the snake-like being an _it_ ), the beam transformed it into ashes, the object in its hands flying over to the girl and she caught it infirmly in her hand as the being's ashes circled around her and then her body seemed to absorb it.

"Barton is here, sir. Permission to shoot?"

"Not granted. Let's see what she's going to do." He didn't know why, but his gut was telling to not shoot.

The girl pointed the object previously owned by the serpentine being to the sky.

"Zoom on her hand. I want to know what that thing is."

It was a white stick (wand, but he purposely ignored that), it had strange circular things in its body. From its tip, a light appeared. It spread over the ruins around them, another dome of light forming over all area damaged, and then it sank over everything. All ruined paraphernalia were returned to its rightful place, buildings were fixed up and material damage were erased.

But the dead remained.

"Is she…Is she crying?" One of his agents, probably a new recruit, asked. His voice hesitant and confused.

And then, once again, she was gone with a crack.

He refused to listen the little voice, the nerdy one, in his head that said _Apparate_.

* * *

Joan Rowling is a character I created so in this story she could be Harry Potter's creator, and this story could be posted on this website. The only characteristics she shares with the true writer, Joanne Rowling, is her personality, last name, pen name, writing skills and Potterverse knowledge. Appearance, family and life in general shall be otherwise much different than J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter's rightful writer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, for those of you who didn't read _Fictional_ first, I recommend you to do it. This is going to be a series of drabbles in no particular order. The chapters can be in either before or after Harry killed Voldemort.


	2. Joan Rowling

Real

* * *

"You know, Agent Fury showed to me the video of your fighting against Tom."

"It's Director Fury, actually." Green eyes turned away from the Magic magazine on her hands. "And what of it?"

Joan smiled serenely at her, red hair in a low bun and glinting eyes. She approached the sofa where the black haired witch was sprawled on - reading a magician's magazine. _So ironic_.

"Well..." She took the apron from her body, putting it in between them as she sat beside the teenager. "I'm wondering about that...beam...that you casted." She tilted her head, an almost sad smile in her lips. "The black and white one."

Harry's eyes turned back to the magazine as she tensed up, her small body engulfed by a blanket on her legs and the various pillows on the sofa. Her eyes displaying anything but coldness.

"Are you asking for the spell?" Her soft voice was neutral, almost showing that she didn't cared one bit about the question and the memories it invoked.

But Joan wouldn't be easily fooled.

It was a sad thing how different Harry was from how she imagined her as boy. It was strange because sometimes she thought this Harry, the girl, was like a perfect mix of Tom Riddle, the smart boy who didn't knew how to feel, and Harry, the lonely kind boy who wanted nothing more than happiness. It was haunting, and Joan was just worried. She didn't know how to approach her, how to talk to her. Every time she tried it was like Harry was a silently rebellious teenager who just wouldn't talk with her parents. Of course, Joan could never replace her parents, even if the girl never met them. But yet, even if Joan thought that Harry would never see her as more than a woman who wrote her life as book, Joan couldn't help but feel like she, Harry, was the little girl she never had. The little daughter she could never hold. And Harry was there, in front of her, and it hurt so much when Joan failed, time and time again, to make Harry _see_.

See that Joan only wished for her happiness. That Joan was there for her and Harry shouldn't feel afraid from her presence.

But this time, this time, Joan choose to touch the subject she had avoided. The elephant in the room.

Joan choose to ask her about _magic_.

Since their meeting ( _Don't think about it, Jo._ ), Joan hadn't approached the subject again. Harry had been quite clear about her thoughts about it. And later, Fury would tell her, with something almost like pity, that Harry didn't talk about magic. _At all._ She didn't talk about it, about the movies or the books. She simply drifted through the live, going out in the morning and returning early afternoon.

"No. I think it wasn't a spell."

Green eyes turned to her and stayed there, almost daring her to continue.

"I..." She licked her lips before starting her rant. "Beams shouldn't be possible to be seen you know? Spell shouldn't take light form as they take in the movies or as when I describe it on my books. So I always thought that it would only a wizard thing, to those spell taking form and color. But...I could clearly see it. I could see it. And when it it hit Tom, I just...I cried, and I couldn't help it, because it was just _filled_ with something." She looked at Harry, eyes breaming with tears. "What was it?"

At first, Joan thought she wouldn't answer. That she would just ignore her and read the magazine, like she had done it many times before.

But she didn't.

"I don't know." She turned her eyes away from her, gazing blankly at the wall in front of the sofa. "I...I just _knew_ what I had to do."

"It was magic." Joan whispered.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Could you.." Joan gulped. She was afraid of asking and further destroy their relationship, which was almost nonexistent. "Could you show me? Magic?"

Green eyes looked sharply at her, examining her and seemingly seeing her soul. Joan was holding her breath, heart beating widely in her chest.

"I..." She blinked slowly, eyes glassy and voice hitching. "Yeah, I guess I could."

* * *

This chapter has just taken a totally different direction than it was headed to. And much more emotional.

Jo and Harry interaction for you guys, because I was just exited to start working with their interactions!

Ah, just feeling much better now that I took this outta my head.

What do you think of Joan and Harry? Things will be explained in later chapters, but I'm just wondering your thoughts.

I hope that you guys liked this! And tell me what you want to see! Give some ideas! I have some chapters mostly done, just gonna revise them, cause they're more of sketches.

~MariDark


	3. Harriet Potter

Real

* * *

 **What do you think about presenting Daniel in this story? If it happens, he will need a new name that isn't much different from his original name. And I'll change a bit of his personal life so he is more of a character and not a real person. (This phrase is very strange. And wrong. Does it even make sense?)**

* * *

Harry was quite the celebrity since the Universal Park battle.

Well, not that Harry Potter wasn't a famous figure already, but she became famous because of the magic battle, defeating Voldemort and being the female version of Harry Potter.

Harry was famous in her home world, but, now? It was _overwhelming._

Her face was everywhere, anyone who met her had the same strange thing where they yelled 'Is that the Harry Potter chick?' and chaos would happen because everybody, _everybody_ , would turn and yell, ask question, autographs, grab her and so on. It was horrible and Harry hated it.

There was also the media.

Not even one day after the battle, J.K. Rowling was in the States and in every know television program. She had interviews, documentaries and much more things, and she was simply _everywhere_. She kept talking about her Harry Potter and the apparent female Harry Potter, and Harry was so annoyed with it all. J.K. Rowling and the actor, Dan-something, were in the spotlight along with her, and Harry didn't like it one bit.

She wasn't even beginning to think about the conspiracy theories.

It didn't take long to Harry adopt the huge sunglasses thing. She wouldn't dare to leave her shitty flat without it. She didn't want to leave her shitty flat.

But then, there was the damn orphanage.

When Harry first apparated away from The Poster, (yes, with capitals. That was one huge thing and the very fist clue for a series of revelations that changed her view of this strange new world she crashed onto) she appeared in the alleyway she had woken up on and then proceeded to run in the opposite direction of the destruction she had left on the streets.

That day, Harry _ran ran ran ran_ and she didn't dare to stop. She thinks, now, that maybe it was her magic that gave her so much energy because she couldn't remember of ever feeling tired. Harry slept on the streets for one day, and all the other time she wasn't sleeping or eating, Harry ran.

And when Harry thought of stopping, a bunch of suit wearing men appeared.

Harry thought they looked very suspicious. When they asked that she, please, accompanied them, Harry didn't thought twice before apparating to some Brooklyn neighborhood she had seen on the newspaper.

She transfigured some little rocks into money, and bought some new, huge, clothes and a knitted hat from an old lady selling them on the streets.

And while walking around, Harry found an orphanage.

Everyday, whenever she could and when she wasn't searching for the Dark Lord, Harry went to the old orphanage, arms full of food and sometimes toys, and played with the kids. It was there that Harry found out that her life was entirely displayed to the world as a fantasy book. It was there that Harry found herself being more human after the Universal Park battle.

To be honest, Harry had never been so peaceful as when she was there.

* * *

Harry didn't _want_ to meet the woman.

Actually, she didn't see the reason for it. They had no reason to meet other then they loose connection. The connection being the fact that the woman had managed to write her male counterpart's history and transforming it in gold mine.

It wasn't that much relevant, though. So Harry didn't really know why the eye-patch wearing black man, Nick Fury, insisted on it. Was it really necessary that she registered herself? She could just create the papers and boom! He only had to keep them or give them to whatever American org that needed the info about her so she could become an 'legal American citizen', because no way was she returning to England. No, she'd seen what was the response there about her existence.

Besides...

"Joan Rowling _is not_ my guardian, relative or adult responsible."

"She's the only one who got the rights, and by the way, you're still a minor."

She kept her face carefully blank, it wasn't as if she had any strong feelings about anything those days.

"Why are you here? Aren't you too high on food chain to be dealing with this kind of situation?"

Since she met Fury on that little hamburger joint one week ago, he tailed after her, appearing on her little whole-in-wall flat, when she bought groceries, when she walked on the streets. He seemed to be everywhere and always with the same damn words.

"You need to contact your guardian."

Her eyebrow twitched.

"And I'm telling you-" She grabbed the milk on the shelf, putting it on her cart and turned, walking towards the register, huge sunglasses secure on the bridge of her nose and hiding half of her face. "-she's not my guardian. And I'm not a minor in my world."

He stopped in front of her cart, stopping her from moving further.

"But you're not in your world anymore." He looked at gravely. "If you don't want to be followed around by agents like before, you better accept this now." He puts a hand on the cart's edge, dark eyes peering at her with lethal force. "Because after twenty-four hours from now on, you will be a international wanted criminal. And this grocery thing you do every damn day won't happen anymore."

"You would never catch me."

"And you would be forever running away from me."

Lips pursed, she lifted her chin staring coldly at him, her mind taking into account all possible turns and twists.

"I won't be anyone's puppet. If you try, don't think I will do it willingly."

"Understood."

Shaking her head she brought her hand to her temples, massaging it with a small frown marring her face. _If this is the easier way for them to let me be..._ She looked up, staring at the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. _Then so be it._

"Say the place and time. I'll be there." She quickly turned her cart around him, finally reaching the register.

"Actually, I will take you there now."

She stopped, her hand still on its position, about to take the food on the cart and passing to the boy on the register. Green static starts to form on the tips of her finger and has to take a deep breath and _calm down._ Pretending she didn't heard his outrageous announcement, Harry emptied her cart, payed the bill, and ignoring the screech of fright coming from the cashier, banished the paper bags to her little flat and turned to Fury, huge sunglasses gone from her face and eye blazing, she grabbed his arms and hissed out.

"You will what?"

His smirk was smug as he answered.

"Let's meet J.K. Rowling, Miss Potter."

* * *

Hope you guys will like it, and please, if you have any ideas or opinions, share with me!

Sorry for any mistakes.

See u,

~MariDark


	4. Phil Coulson

Real

* * *

"Your mission is to get the female unknown. The male will be pursued by Agent Barton."

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Phil Coulson looks up from the stack of papers he was given, to meet the one eye stare of his boss and Director of their Agency: Nick Fury.

"The male one..."

"We're still not sure if it is a he." Director Fury's face is stone-like as he shows a photo to Coulson. He takes the photo, the only reaction present on his face is the raising of an eyebrow. "But we're sure that it is no human."

Indeed, the being on the photo could only be described as humanoid. His skin was strikingly white and he was bald, he was looking directly at the camera with snake-like red eyes, along with other features that could be easily compared to reptilians.

"Could they have any relation?" Coulson looked back to his boss, eyes carefully blank and posture perfect as he gazed at the older man.

"No confirmed relation." He looked at the picture with a smirk. "But I have a feeling."

Smartly, Phil didn't asked for more.

"Try to be friendly first. She didn't do much wrong until now."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Behind sunglasses, Phil's blue eyes stared at his target.

On video and blurry photos, the girl was always behaving like she was running away from something - better yet, _someone_. She was good at it, keeping her head down, not making more contact than needed with anyone. Still it was of no help when one have a presence like hers.

Her whole skin seemed to _shine_. Strikingly white, not as much as the other unknown, but with a skin that seemed to have light of its own - not only reflect. Her black, unruly hair was everywhere - it was one damn mass of hair that seemed to be always styled and defying the laws of physic with its shadow-like movements. Her gleaming green eyes had a light of their own, not even the huge shades she used to cover half of her face succeeded in hiding their shine. The girl irradiated energy in a way the had never seen before - not quite like Thor's divine presence.

Coulson found particularly amusing the fact that she really did think that those around her didn't noticed the sheer power of her presence. He almost chuckled when one group of teenagers took photos of her, and she didn't even notice so focused on the article displayed on the newspaper.

Narrowing his eyes, Phil wondered if she knew what a camera or a smartphone was. She didn't seem to notice the fact that they were registering her.

He walked towards her, gazing at the newspaper she was reading. She had bought it at the park's entrance, then settled on one of the benches. Carefully he sat beside her, pretending to ignore the way her whole body seemed to tense. He didn't talk at first and she just hunched her shoulders and lowered her head, pulling the newspaper closer to her face.

"Beautiful place isn't?" She didn't answer. "Kind of dirty though. And unsafe for young women like you." He looked at her through his dark sunglasses - she just hid behind the newspaper. "Miss." Her response is to turn her body away from him, her body language telling him that she was ready to flee. "I'm afraid that you will have accompany me." The newspaper went down and his eyes met her black shades which failed to cover her glowing green eyes.

"What? Who...are you?" He smiled, a blank generic smile, at her low voice.

"I'm Agent Coulson from the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division." He handed a card to her, she didn't even reach for it. "I was tasked with turn you to our agency, in a friendly way, so we could deal with your peculiar situation. Thankfully, you seem like a smart one and we won't need to use force." He stored the card in one of his pockets. "Now, if you please-"

He didn't get to say much - she was suddenly gone with crack sound.

Blinking, Phil Coulson freeze for a mere moment before nodding in acceptance.

"Right. By force it is."

* * *

 **A/N:** Short, but just thought that it would be a nice way for introducing Coulson =)

Phil Coulson meets Harriet just after she reads the article about Voldemort's arrival in the MCU, when she is sitting on one of a park's benches.

This chapter is entirely pre-Universal Park Battle.

~MariDark


	5. Harriet Potter II

**If you guys want to see any specific scene, please, do tell. Nothing from the crossover movies like Avengers though. These are special and I have a little surprise for you involving them. ^.~**

* * *

Her memories of what happened that day, when she and Voldemort battled for the last time, were vague.

Harry remembers the sweat on her brow, the heat of Florida's sun glaring at her back, her magic shining with a vibrant green color against Voldemort's angry red one as they crashed, the smooth texture of Draco Malfoy's wand on her right hand. She remembers the muffled screams _(she was too focused)_ as their magic exploded outwards in a magnificent and fearsome way, tendrils of energy _(pure light)_ surrounding the dual and banning everything around them away.

The panic and the calmness and the sheer understanding that fell upon her, one after another.

The dull feeling of realization and resignation as she understood what she had to do. What she would do, because Harry was selfless like that, and couldn't, wouldn't, let Voldemort hurt those people more than he already had.

Images flooded her mind, like someone, _something_ , was trying to show her that she was not obligated to help the strange world she had fallen into. Telling her that right here, right now, she could let go and meet her loved ones. Voldemort would find his contentment in that world and the next to come. He would not die, in exchange for his loved ones ( _his magic_ ), and he would conquer everything he wanted. He would learn, and maybe, because of it, he would regret.

And Harry could see it. She could see Voldemort learning to be the Tom Riddle he never had the chance to be, learning to live and regret, though he would never find his peace. She could see the monster learning, she could see his regret, his sorrow.

 _Penitence. Repentance. Sorriness._

But that would take too long. Too long and too many lives - too many souls. Eons would pass before it happened, and she couldn't let so many innocents perish.

Harry didn't know what would be of her future should she accept what was being offered to her. Harry was actually scared of knowing, because…

She would be eternal. She would be the Master. She would be the Conqueror. The first and last. But Harry could give that title away. She could just shove it away from her and let Voldemort become a magic-less, insane, immortal. But then…

 _(She is also selfish.)_

 _(Home was somewhere he would destroy. He would destroy it, even without magic, Voldemort would take her loved ones away from her.)_

Harry Potter didn't know what would happen to her in future. She knows she will lose her freeness. She will not have a simple and peaceful live, she would not be her normal her. Harry would be like him.

 _("Harry, it isn't how you are alike. It's how you are not!")_

What would Dumbledore think of this deal? What would he say if he saw that the Chosen One, the girl-who-lived, would have Tom Riddle's genius, apathetic, void, emotionless mind?

What would he say, if he knew that Harry Potter would remain only in memory, with Tom Riddle's brain as her tool?

 _("It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.")_

Her lips scratched into a small, but truly genuine smile.

Bright, glowing, green eyes connected with dark, cracking, red ones.

 _One step._

She pulled his magic to her, red mingling with green and circling around her, forming a dome around her body. With a twisting movement, she pointed Draco Malfoy's wand at the dark wizard staring at her with wide terrified eyes, white wand _(not his)_ still pointed at her.

 _("This connection between me and Voldemort... what if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry, all the time. What if after everything that I've been through, something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?")_

This time, it was a white bolt with a strangely black-colored mist around it that came out of her wand.

 _Black and white._

Light and dark, that seemed to always divide societies, dividing them into the good and the bad. It didn't really mattered if the color changed, thought Harry. _It isn't anything more than a trick of magic. It could be purple, green, yellow, red, pink or blue. It wouldn't change the fact that it had a purpose that she created._

The misty bolt struck him right on his chest, his disfigured body absorbing the energy, the white wand flying out of his hand. For one last time, their eyes met. Harry's green and, this time, Tom Riddle's gray eyes.

 _("I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person, who bad things have happened to. Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.")_

Her left hand shot out to caught the oncoming wand, grasping it firmly. _You will find happiness, Tom._

 _I promise._

* * *

Afterwards, there is deaths. And those deaths Harry knows she can not fix. They had a purpose, they made a mark, a change. And change didn't came priceless.

Tears streamed down her now forever young face, her green irises staring blankly at her terrified enemy as their, now hers, magic finally rested. A crater was at her feet, debris everywhere as people screamed and cried. Sirens could be heard and helicopters flew above them. The Hogwarts Castle's entrance on Orlando's Universal Park was destroyed and smeared by blood.

Slowly, silence spread over all around, people watching with disbelief as Lord Voldemort slowly dissolved into aches, floating gingerly into Harry Potter.

With a silent mind, Harry directed her gaze at her right hand, feeling something scrape on her palm, only to find Draco Malfoy's sleek dark wand dissolving into splinters. Slowly, hesitantly, her green orbs rested on the white wand firmly grasped in her left hand. The wand was glowing with multiple colors, strands of colorful magic caressing her wrist and going up her arm. Sunlight seemed to hug her body, making it glow ethereally.

Harry looked up, staring at the vast blue sky, and sobbed her heart out as she pointed her wand at it, a _Lumus_ light taking form at its tip.

 _It is all about intent._

As light fell over the ruins around her taking form of a massive _Reparo_ , Harry felt the last of herself finally vanish. Her mind becoming a sharp, fast-paced tool. Feelings became something strange and dull, concepts and memories were all that was left of her previous self.

Harriet Potter, in the midst of a parody of her long gone home, was reborn.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes. This story will be told in drabbles and one-shots with no specific order.**

This chapter shows Harry's thoughts as she battled Voldemort fo the last time (If you call their clashing spells a 'battle').

This is my take on Harry accepting the title of Master of Death. In my mind, she would only do it if the lives of others were in line.

I'm not satisfied with this chapter. Something is missing, I think.

Anyway, if any of you follow my other stories, I just wanted to say that my charger was broken, I'm without my laptop (I'm using my stepmother's) so I will not update any of my longer stories for a long time. For more info, just check my profile page.

~MariDark


End file.
